heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mugizi Byasuuba
Originally from the Dejala canyon, Mugizi was kidnapped as a child with his mother and taken to Lejira. He is now a Sigil Hunter in Methos Gran in the guild Sarcoline. Appearance Mugizi is a tall, old Kura with dark green eyes and a slate grey coat. He wears minimal clothing, nothing more than faded black slacks and a faded black full body cape. History Mugizi was born in the Dejala canyon with the rest of his people. However, when he was a small child, he was kidnapped along with his mother and taken to Lejira to be sold as slaves. He and his mother were split and he was sent to work in Baifal, where he worked as a slave in one of the artifact workshops. He began to be trained as an apprentice by some of the more gentle artificers, and became a quite skilled artificer himself, even at a young age. One day, he got into an accident in one of the workshops, which costed him his right hand. Less useful than he previously was, Mugizi was sold again to be smuggled into Methos Gran to be in the collection of a wealthy aristocrat who had a hobby of collecting exotic creatures and people. Once there, he eventually escaped and came into the company of an unaffiliated Sigil Hunter. Even though he wasn't affiliated with any guild, the hunter was very skilled and helped Mugizi to become more powerful. Mugizi then became an established Sigil Hunter for many years, and for many years refused to join any guild. He eventually was coaxed to join the guild Sarcoline with the promise that he would have more funds for artifact research. Equipment Mechanical Hand Using the skills that he learned in Baifal, Mugizi crafted himself an elaborate mechanical hand to replace the one he lost. The hand is made out of a strong alloy that can block the blade of a sword as well as withstand environments of extreme heat and cold. He did not add many tools into his hand, as to him it would spoil the elegance of the craftsmanship. Repository Cube An artifact of Mugizi's own invention, the cube is able to store multiple objects inside of it, as the storage inside of the cube is much larger than the physical size of the cube. Trackers Simple trackers of Mugizi's design that allows him to follow anything that they're attached to. The small magnetic trackers are in the form of thin silver disks that he keeps attached to the palm of his mechanical hand, they are the only tools added to his hand, as he believes too much tinkering will take away from the elegance of his prosthetic. Abilities Master Artificer Having official training in Baifal, and continuing his research on his own, Mugizi has become a master artificer and understands the workings of even complex artifacts. He finds the creation of artifacts extremely interesting and continues research into the subject even into his old age. Sigils Mugizi never developed an affinity, and by the time he came to Methos Gran he decided to acquire Sigils to become more powerful. He specializes in metal and dark based Sigils. Legend Sigils * Shadowstalker Sigil: '''This legend sigil allows for Mugizi to disappear into shadows, giving him a great tactical advantage when it comes to stealth. The only problem with this sigil is that he cannot interact with the physical world while fully or partially merged with a shadow, and must come out of the shadow completely in order to become a physical presence again. This sigil appears as a white dot with a black dot directly under it in the center of Mugizi's chest, right between his collar bones. * '''Bane Sigil: This legend sigil allows Mugizi to release a metal based gaseous poison from his mouth. The poison acts rather quickly and will cause a victim to fall unconscious within minutes. While theoretically possible, Mugizi never allows the poison to be concentrated enough to be lethal. The sigil appears as a tattoo on Mugizi's tongue, depicting the alchemical symbol for arsenic. Category:Characters